


Enigma

by CascadePD



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadePD/pseuds/CascadePD
Summary: Atlantis 100 LiveJournal Prompt "Dangerous"- Teyla's curiosity gets the better of her.  Set after Runner.





	Enigma

His appearance alone made him a mystery. Never in her short life had she met someone like him. Tall, dark, and handsome…she'd heard some of the Earth women describe him that way. She was beginning to agree. He was an enigma that was too intriguing to pass up. 

She had watched him fight the soldiers in the training room. 

He was feral. 

Dangerous. 

It's what brought her to his door in the middle of the night. Hesitantly, she knocked. The door opened revealing his towering form. He grinned. Her breath caught in her throat. 

"Teyla?" 

"Ronon…I thought you might like company?"


End file.
